


Five pictures Tom Conrad doesn't show anyone.

by lalejandra



Category: Empires (Band)
Genre: Gen, Photography, Transformative Works Welcome, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: Five times Tom Conrad got mistaken for someone elseandFive pictures Tom Conrad doesn't show anyone.





	Five pictures Tom Conrad doesn't show anyone.

That's something, actually, that Tom hates about where Danielle lives in Brooklyn. (Always where Danielle lives. It's not home. It's never going to be home. He can't _help it._ ) Every single day, he gets mistaken for someone else. He never thought he looked so much like other dudes, but apparently he looks like every single dude to ever walk the streets of East Williamsburg, Brooklyn.

Pictures:

1\. Tom loves the middle of summer because everyone on the subway (or the El, depending where he is) is wearing ridiculous shoes. Roman-style sandals with four-inch heels and boat shoes with the toe box cut out and flip-flops with glitter. He's no Saporta, he's not into feet, there's just something _compelling_ about rows of weird shoes and pedicures and ugly toe nails on the subway. He doesn't show anyone the galleries on his phone of the summertime feet photos, although sometimes he's tempted.

2\. The week Tom moved to New York, he and Danielle had epic make-up and I-missed-you sex. With his camera in bed the whole time. She'd made a rule early in their relationship that he wasn't allowed to show people pictures of her naked, so he usually refrains from taking them because otherwise it's too tempting. But those pictures... they're on an external drive. They're just for him.

3\. Sean really genuinely loves it when Tom takes pictures of him pissing. Tom doesn't get what the deal is -- and never shows people the pictures unless you either can't tell what he's doing or can't see his face. Tom can't even count the number of pictures he has at this point of piss coming out of Sean's dick. The cover of Garage Hymns -- for about five minutes -- was going to be Sean actually pissing on a grave labeled "society," but Max stepped in and put his foot down. Tom was relieved. The pictures of Sean peeing seem really private somehow, and Tom wants to keep them that way.

4\. When Tom started hanging out with Max, Max was kind of going through puberty. Tom doesn't show people those pictures, because they wouldn't understand how one day Max kind of looked like a girl and the next day his boobs were bound down and he was a "he"; there are a couple of pictures of Max from that era that float around the internet, and he's all chubby baby-fat... Tom thinks people wouldn't even realize what they were looking at in the pictures Tom has. But they're still hidden away. Tom thinks about deleting them, but thinks some day Max might want them for something. Even just to delete them himself.

5\. The first picture Tom took with his first SLR -- back before digital SLRs even, like, existed -- was his dad hitting his mother. Fist open, her face turning. She looks horrified and embarrassed; his father just looks angry. She shouldn't have spent the money on Tommy's stupid hobby. She should have asked him first. She should have been a better wife.

Tom looks at the negative sometimes to remind himself, but he never shows it to anyone else, not even Danielle.

  



End file.
